


Freckles

by Elenathiel (yukikochan)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chris Evans tiene pecas, F/M, Fluff, darcystevemonth, demasiado dulce, en serio da caries
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukikochan/pseuds/Elenathiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers no sólo es el Capitán América, también tiene adorables pecas sobre la nariz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

Televisión, sillón, pop corn y una película adolescente de los 90 que, en palabras de Darcy Lewis, era imprescindible que la viera por ser a) icónica, b) la mejor adaptación de Emma de Jane Austen y c) la base para entender la ola de películas adolescentes de esa década porque _hello_ , los 90 eran más que _Generación X_ y _Loco por Mary._

 

Así que ahí estaba Steve con un bowl de pop corn a su lado, las manos sobre el regazo y en frente una joven rubia que hablaba con un vocabulario extenso y se vestía con faldas cortas. Muy cortas.

 

Suspiró cansado cuando la chica comenzó a gritar junto a sus amigos mientras un camión se les acercaba por detrás en la autopista. “De nuevo, ¿por qué estamos viendo esto?”.

 

“Por las 3 razones ya nombradas además ¡es un clásico!”, sacó un puñado de pop corn y miró la pantalla sonriendo. “¡Y mira! Esta escena es clásica de una película romántica, es la típica secuencia donde la protagonista no sabe qué hacer y todo comienza a salir mal para que… dun dun ¡dun! tenga la obvia caminata en solitario donde se da cuenta que está enamorada”, lo mira divertida lanzándole un pop corn a la cara, “es un cliché tan cliché que incluso está inscrito en el libro de los clichés”.

 

Steve no pudo evitar reírse y lo hizo con más ganas cuando sintió otro pop corn en la cara.

 

“No te rías, te estoy dando el beneficio de ser bendecido con mi conocimiento cultural y popular el cual tú mismo solicitaste”.

 

“No recuerdo haberte pedido nada”, levantó una ceja.

 

“¿No? Te recuerdo que me miraste con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado y me suplicaste para que te ayudara con tu lista porque, cito, no le quiero decir a Tony porque se va reír”, esto último lo dijo haciendo una pésima imitación de él, la cual sólo consiguió que ambos comenzaran a reír.

 

En parte era cierto. Si bien muchas cosas las podía buscar por internet (Dios salve el internet), aún habían detalles que no entendía. Ver una película le tomaba mucho tiempo, mientras que si las veía con ella, le podía preguntar lo que no entendía.

 

Y para qué negarlo, le daba tiempo para estar con ella. A solas. En su departamento.

 

Está bien, esto último era sólo porque allí podían estar tranquilos sin que Tony o Clint pasaran a interrumpir _las tardes de cine con Darcy Lewis_ (porque aunque insistieran, estaba feliz que ella fuese sólo su amiga, muchas gracias). Además, estar a solas le permitía relajarse y simplemente comportarse como él mismo, nada de Capitán América, sólo Steve.

 

Que le gustara Darcy era algo completamente anexo.

 

Trató de concentrarse nuevamente en la película, pero sentía como la chica lo miraba fijamente sonriendo. Se acomodó en el asiento tratando de no prestarle atención, pero mientras más intentaba no fijarse en ella, más se sonrojaba.

 

“¿Ocurre algo?” la miró levantando una ceja.

 

“Tienes pecas”.

 

Se giró por completo sólo para encontrarse con esa hermosa y traviesa sonrisa adornando su rostro. “¿Qué?”.

 

“Que tienes pecas, ¿por qué nadie me había dicho que tienes pecas?”, se le acercó lo suficiente como para tocarle la nariz y la mejilla con el dedo, tocando cada marca insistentemente.

 

“¡Hey! ¿qué haces?”, trató de quitar su mano del rostro pero ella no lo dejaba. “¿Es muy importante eso?”.

 

Le quitó la mano y se le acercó mirándole el rostro fijamente mientras sonreía. “Por supuesto que es importante, son las pecas más tiernas del mundo y les voy a poner nombres, porque yo las descubrí y ahora son mías”.

 

Sólo tomó un instante para que Steve Rogers se viera con una melena castaña trepando su regazo, nombrando cada peca de su rostro, impidiendo que éste siguiera viendo la película. Trató de moverse, trató de moverla, pero el resultado era el mismo. Darcy seguía apoyada en su torso dando nombres y conversando con sus pecas.

 

Llámese inercia o intoxicación a causa del delicioso aroma de su cabello, pero en el momento que la canción de los créditos comenzó a sonar, él ya tenía las manos sobre su cintura, sujetándola firme mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Ella parecía no darse cuenta, o quizás sí (su capacidad de entender los movimientos de las mujeres era pésima), pero en aquel momento se veía tan entretenida delineando su perfil con la punta de los dedos, que ni sus manos ni el roce de estas por sus costados, parecían importarle.

 

Sentía como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo, la música sonaba a lo lejos, la ciudad casi ni se escuchaba y la cálida luz de la habitación se reflejaba en sus cabellos castaños. Darcy miraba su boca sin dejar de sonreír, con esos labios rojos que lo llamaban y recién ahora, se atrevía a escucharles.

 

Por primera vez, después de muchas películas y salidas, se atrevió a besarla. Y por dios que se sentía bien hacerlo.

 

Sus labios eran dulces con un leve toque a frutillas y se sentían sedosos contra los propios. Era un beso suave y tranquilo, ambos se tomaban su tiempo para saborear al otro mientras él no podía entender cómo no lo había hecho antes. Era un beso tan natural, que ahora se convertiría en su nueva actividad favorita.

 

Cuando sintió que ella se alejaba y apoyaba la frente sobre la suya, sonrió.

 

“Me gustas”.

 

Escuchó la contagiosa risa de Darcy y abrió los ojos ruborizándose sin entender.

 

“¿No crees que deberías haberlo dicho eso antes?”, le dió un rápido beso en los labios y se separó lo suficiente como para pegarle en el pecho con el dedo índice. “Tienes suerte que no haya tirado la toalla, estuve a punto de hacerlo después que viéramos _Cuando Harry Conoció a Sally_ , ni siquiera Nat pudo entender cómo no captaste la indirecta”.

 

“¿Era una indirecta?” preguntó entre risas.

 

“Obvio”, sonrió traviesa recostándose en su torso, “dos amigos que terminan enamorándose, duh, el mensaje estaba clarísimo”.

 

“¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?”, se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos besando su frente.

 

Darcy se apoyó en las rodillas y repartió besos por todo su rostro, dedicando especial cuidado en el puente de su nariz. “Que lanzaste la artillería pesada soldado”, se mordió los labios, “tienes las pecas más adorables del universo y sucede que a mí, me encantan”.

  
  


Fin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> MIL años que no escribo un fic y primera vez que me aventuro a escribir algo de este par que me encanta.  
> ¿Por qué las pecas? Porque mirando Not Another Teen Movie descubrí que Chris Evans tiene las pecas más adorables del mundo y necesitaba traducir eso al Cap (donde obviamente Darcy se diera cuenta de ese detalle).
> 
> Para quienes se preguntan: La película que ven es Clueless y la canción de los créditos es Tenderness de General Public (sip, mucha azúcar XD)
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado. Besos!
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Unbeta. Errores sólo míos.


End file.
